Aléjate de mi
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Aléjate de mi, antes de que te mienta. Por favor, no soy quien en verdad parezco. Te lo ruego, Chrona, aunque te pida que te vayas no quiero perderte. Tienes un ángel que cuidar, vete por favor… el te cuidara, lo sé. KxC & SxM


Jumbiie: hacer esto me hizo llorar u.u

Julian: quien nos manda a escuchar esa cancion T.T

Jumbiie: yo se quien e.e

J&J: ¡MICHELLE! (hermana menor)

* * *

_Soul Eater no nos pertenece_

_"Alejate de mi" no nos pertenece_

_¡NADA NOS PERTENCE! ¡SOLO NUESTRA TORCIDA MENTE!_

* * *

**ALÉJATE**** DE MI**

_Aléjate de mi, antes de que te mienta. Por favor, no soy quien en verdad parezco. Te lo ruego, Chrona, aunque te pida que te vayas no quiero perderte. Tienes un ángel que cuidar, vete por favor… el te cuidara, lo sé._

* * *

-¡KID!- me grito la voz de Chrona se quería acercar a mí, la estoy lastimando lo sé._  
_ -¡Chrona! ¡No vallas!- le grita Maka con Soul en sus manos- ¡Es una trampa!-  
-¡Tsubaki!- dijo Black*Star  
-hai- respondió ella, para que después el corriera hacia mí en un intento de atacarme

Esquive con facilidad el mortal golpe. Mi vista se poso en Chrona quien empuñaba a Ragnarok con miedo, mire su abdomen con un bulto notorio. 4 meses de embarazo.

_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta. __  
Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.  
Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

-Kid, por favor… vuelve en sí- sollozo  
-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- grite con furia, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo preparándome para atacarla pero se interpuso Maka  
-ni loca dejare que la lastimes- dijo furiosa- ¡TAMASHI NO KIOMEI!- grito haciendo el caza demonios- Kid, vuelve en si o te hago volver-  
-inténtalo- solté con voz aguda, no era yo- _escapa_- le suplicaba con la mirada a Chrona y a Maka, solo Chrona pareció notarlo

_La luz ya, no alcanza... __  
No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...  
Un Ángel te cuida...  
Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

No puedo salir de la abrumadora locura que consume mi cuerpo, se negaba a hacerme caso. Quería regresar a la normalidad, regresar a los días en que caminaba de su mano por los pasillos del Shibusen, cuando probaba sus labios, cuando… nuestras almas y cuerpos… entraban en resonancia.

**FLASH BACK**

_Y aléjate de mi amor... __  
Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...  
No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

**_Hace 3 meses y medio_**_  
-Kid- me susurro ella, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte abriendo un ojo  
-yo… b-bueno… v-veras… p-pronto… dejaremos de ser solo tu yo…-me dijo nerviosa causándome un miedo horrible en mi pecho  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
-me hice… b-bueno Maka y T-Tsubaki me h-hicieron una p-prueba de embarazo… y… salió positiva- dijo para mirarme a los ojos, por su parte estaba sonrojada y nerviosa y yo… estaba sorprendió, mi corazón latía desenfrenado, mi primer impulso fue posicionarme sobre ella para besarla con intensidad  
-¿en serio? ¿seré padre?- pregunte pasando mi nariz por su cuello  
-s-si… ah me haces cosquillas-_

_**Hace 1 mes**_

_-Kid, ven rápido se está moviendo- dijo sonriente Chrona mientras acariciaba el notorio bulto que sobresalía de su ropa_  
_-voy- dije poniendo mis manos sobre su abdomen- bebe, soy tu papi- dije sonriente_  
_-espero que sea idéntico a ti-_  
_-o nuestra mescla- sonreí de lado y bese sus labios_

_**Hace 2 semanas**_

_Fui capturado por Noah, encerrado en el libro de Eibon, tenía una furia incontenible, todos sabían que fui capturado y Chrona pensó que al estar en el libro de Eibon caería preso en la locura. Cuan acertada estaba, mi cuerpo fue manipulado por la abrumadora locura pero mi mente seguía intacta._

_Si aun no me lo crees amor... __  
y quieres tu correr el riesgo  
veras que soy realmente bueno  
en engañar y hacer sufrir  
a quien más quiero..._

**_Hace unas horas_**

_Los chicos me encontraron destruyendo unas brujas que se querían pasar de listas, Chrona sonrió al verme y corrió para abrazarme, hubiera correspondido el abrazo pero mi cuerpo actuó solo y se alejo de ella. Maka se puso en posición de ataque al igual que Black*Star_

**FIN FLASH BACK  
**  
Mire a mi alrededor, Black*Star y Maka estaban exhaustos, Chrona estaba cabizbaja con lagrimas en los ojos. Mi cuerpo consumido por la locura se acercaba a paso lento a ella, se interpuso Maka mirándome con odio.

-no la toques- dijo con voz quebrada, empezó a llorar- TOMA MI ALMA SI QUIERES PERO NO LA TOQUES ¡DEJALA!- en ese momento Soul paso a su forma humana y protegió a Maka  
-no, Maka- la miro- tú tienes una vida por delante, anda Kid toma mi alma pero deja ir a los chicos- me miro con seriedad  
-como gustes- estaba por tomar su alma cuando siento un dolor en mi espalda, era Black*Star que empuño a Tsubaki, gire mi cabeza para verlo pero entonces… un dolor ataco mi pecho, atravesó mi corazón.

_Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco __  
quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto  
Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

-te amo- dijo Chrona con lagrimas en los ojos- lo siento Kid, yo…- empezó a llorar con furia- este no eres tu- mi cuerpo empezó a ceder a mis órdenes, la locura se iba dispersando de mi  
-C-Chrona- dijo Maka mirándola atónita  
-Chrona- la llame, la locura se apodero otra vez de mi- aléjate, vete, no quiero perder, vete- tome ambas espadas y las saque de mi cuerpo

Chrona retrocedió, abrazo con fuerza su vientre, tomo la mano de Maka y miro a Black*Star, Maka y Black*Star asintieron. Maka alejo su mano de Chrona y volvió a empuñar a Soul, Chrona tomo a Ragnarok pero este volvió a su forma humana y se quedo con los chicos, Chrona giro sobre sus talones, me miro una última vez y susurro un "te amo" que leí en sus labios y salió de ahí.

Lo único que sentí después de verla partir fueron dos hojas metálicas en mi cuerpo, sangre saliendo a montones de mi cuerpo. Yo cayendo al suelo, lo último que vi fue a Maka abrazando a Soul

-lo siento por Chrona- dijo Soul abrazando con fuerza a Maka, la imagen de ellos abrazándose me trajo a mi memoria a Chrona y a mi abrazándonos, días antes de enterarme que sería padre…


End file.
